Isamu Osada
"Sooo~ When do you have time? I mean, we must find some time we can spend together. What would we otherwise be for kind of friends?" -'Isamu Osada, to Rodney Oshiro' Isamu Osada is a boy at Kamachi School, class 2-E. He is the ace of the tennis club as well as a happy member of the Nerds. Appearance A slightly short, brown-haired guy who constantly holds his hair in a ponytail, which because of his short hair does not get very long. His face usually gleams with either dedication or exitement. Osada is in possession of a light body that, with his muscles, easily can gain quite the speed, but it cannot quite take a punch. Backstory Osada grew up being told that everything in life was based on the basic principles of that the strong eats the weak. "Strong" in the real world being having good grades, getting a good income and only caring for own success. Happiness was something one could have in between, but it was not to undermine ones success. Unhappiness would strike one without success. Those who do not succeed in their studies should be left behind. One was not to take part of groups of lower members of class. One were to seek contacts among the worthy, and live a life of success that few around one could ever dream of. Osada did not take in a single word of this philosophy. He joined the Nerds early in his first year. They seemed like a happy bunch, so it was only natural. Though Osada has proven prone to seek others too. Ever since he was young, his father, the one who had supplied the above philosophy, had told Osada that he had to play a sport in order to retain the perfect body of a strong man. Since Osada had a certain interest in sports, he was fine with this. He has played tennis since he was very young, he has gained numerous awards and is currently the ace of the tennis team. Adventures Osada was originally introduced simply as another happy member of the Nerds, and not much else. He spared no time asking Rodney Oshiro if he wanted to join the tennis club, but was instantly denied. He has since then appeared wherever the nerds have appeared. During the time where Kashou dragged all the nerds with her over to Rodney, she first commanded them to guard a door into the gym's changing room. There all the nerds picked an unlikely weapon of their choice. Osada's natural choice was the tennis racket. Questions about being worried the racket might break is answered later. It then proved efficiently worthless trying to stop the advance of Arakawa Kinoka as she stepped forward to deal with Oomura Taichi who had (by her reckoning) just seduced the School Council President Kizuato Kashou and forced her to come along and do his bidding (it was actually the complete opposite while changing "seduced" to "dragged along"). Later, when Kashou was pissed at Rodney for one reason on her way back she launched an all-out assault on a lamp-post. Osada saved the lamp-post by protecting it with his body and, while being hit by Kashou, bravely announced that anytime she felt that she just had to hit something she could hit him instead of something that would not be able to heal. Pretty strong words, considering that Osada was, in fact, not a very strongly built person and would not be able to handle Kashou's full fist assault targeting him. Nevertheless, he calmed her down. If she said or did anything else to him after that, Kashou's player can add it. Whatever she did, it made the GM feel he should give Osada a greater role in this story. Later, Osada was joining the other nerds on a visit to Rodney. He took Rodney completely off-guard by asking when they would be able to spend time together as friends. Osada took great pride for that. Unfortunately, he never quite got an answer as Yonezu Chieka chose that day to barge into the Oishiro Resturant, ending the nerds participation in the scene. Skills Osada is capable of running in a speed that can be called impressive. He is also the ace of the tennis club, sporting a great chance to win in the seasonal tournaments this year. Maybe a bit unfortunately, his fellow club members are nowhere near his level of tennis prowess, so they probably will not be able to win the team tournaments unless something changes quite soon. Personality Osada is a friendly guy with fierce determination to make sure everyone feels well. Lifted spirits makes him feel good. If someone feels bad, you can count on Osada to try to cheer them up. As he also is a sporty, outgoing and generally happy individual, he constantly seeks friends and to bring out new strings of happiness from the people around him. Osada is also bravely defensive of his friends, not allowing people to cause harm to anyone and being brave enough to get into the way of the most powerful opponent despite not quite being capable of handling himself in a fight. Luckily, he lives a happy enough life not to have to show of this trait. Quotes (Free to add) Trivia § (Free to add) Category:Anilogics Category:Anilogics Characters Category:Organization